


Rainy Days

by Bisexual_hawk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oliver does something unexpected, Super couple, Though i only show one side, barry is surprised, flarrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_hawk/pseuds/Bisexual_hawk
Summary: In which Oliver visits Barry in his lab and does something no one expected.^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is one of my first fics, and English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! Hope you like it, and have a lovely day/night!

"Mr. Allen, I expect the report to be ready by tomorrow morning. Really, being busy is not an excuse. We all are.” Captain Singh spoke. “Yes, sir…” Barry nodded and went back to his work. But, seriously, his day had been really busy. Fighting Savitar wasnt excactly grocery shopping.

He sighed and rested his head on his hands before deciding to get something done before he got home. At least he didnt have to put up with Julian as he quit work early, and had Iris’ homemade lasagna to look forward to.

The young CSI had been so tired and unfocused that he didnt hear the footsteps making their way into his lab. “Barry?” a voice could be heard. Barry startled and looked up from his computer. “Uhh, what, oh Oliver! Hey!” Yes, in front of him stood the one and only famous Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow. Oliver Queen, who Barry had got to know back when they first met during a case back in Starling. Oliver Queen, who lived in Starling City.“

“What are you doing here? Like, n-no offense! Just-just didnt expect to see you…here…” Barry stuttered, embarassed by his babbling. 

“I just…uh…needed something.” Oliver responded with his usual poker face no one could figure out. Except…well, something was off.

Barry stood up and faced Oliver, who was now only two feet away. “Anything I can help with?” The vigilante of Star City took another step, and was suddenly very close to the man in front of him.

"There's something I've wanted to do for a very long time." Oliver was now yet another step closer to Barry, and the speedster found himself taking a step back to distanse himself between the two. Barry blinked. "A-are you okay, Oliver? Is everything all right?" Barry looked up and down at Oliver, surprised again by his stuttering. Well, not exactly surprised. He had only had a crush on the guy in front of him since the day they met. Not that he had a chance, though. Oliver's heart had found its place with Felicity: the perfect couple. 

"For a very long time, I've been blind." Barry had been taking so many steps backwards, he now had to stop after walking into his work desk. Oliver leaned closer towards Barry, looking deep into his dark colored eyes. Barry couldnt speak. He could literally feel Olivers breath against his lips. What was happening?

"What was it that you wanted to-" Barry was interrupted by Oliver closing the gap between them, placing a chaste kiss to Barry's lips. Barry let out a small moan, then allowing Oliver to deepen the kiss. Olivers hands found their way to Barrys cheek, moving his body even closer. Barrys hands held slightly at Olivers hips, butterflies going wild in his stomach. They were now kissing passionately, totally unaware of everything else going on around them. One could tell Oliver was the dominant one, the way he pushed himself closer to Barry and held him in place.

They then abruptly pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Barrys cheeks were bright red, and surprisingly Olivers too. "Wow..." Barry was nearly speechless. "Wow...I am so glad I brushed my teeth this morning." He grinned, careful not to break eye contact with the vigilante in front of him. "I bet you are." Oliver beamed, and wow, that must have been the first time Barry saw Oliver smile.

"So, Barry Allen. Would you like to go out with me?" Barrys eyebrows lifted. "Like, on an actual date?" He asked, blushing, trying not to smile too wide. "Yes, like an actual date." Olivers lips formed a thin line and stared at him, waiting for an answer. 

"I'd love to." Barry beamed. "Great. Pick you up at 8 on thursday?" Barry couldnt stop smiling. "Sounds perfect." Oliver then held eye contact for a few more seconds before placing a quick kiss to Barrys cheek and turning around and leaving the lab. 

Barry let out a breath he didnt know he held, and then replaying the scene that just had happened in his head. He stared at the exit for a few more moments, then remembering he was actually at work. Oh well, thursday wasnt far away at least. He would then have to ask all the questions rolling up in his head. And maybe he would get another kiss too?


End file.
